The queen's sanguine brother
by Lordofslytherin692
Summary: For decades, Alexander 'Dracul' Mills has stood by his older sister. Watched from the side as she slipped further and further into hate. Stood by and allowed her to poison him against his friends. No more. Idea of Regina having a younger brother inspired by The Evil Queen's Brother, by 64thVanSull. If you like this, check it out, because it's infinitely better
1. Chapter 1

The Queen's sanguine brother

He pushed the horse as hard as he could. He knew he was running out of time. he had to get to Snow and the dwarves before it was too late. But the demon and the queen's forces were also hunting him. As he turned into a large, well-lit clearing, he felt a stabbing pain pierce his heart as a sight he prayed he would never experience met his eyes; there, surrounded by her dwarf companions, laid in a beautiful glass coffin, was Snow. He had failed her, here at the end of their journey. She was dead, he couldn't save her. The dwarves all seemed to share his tears, glancing up as he approached.

"You're too late," Doc sadly informed him, before returning his attention to the beauty in the casket.

"No. No!", he snapped back at the dwarf, not concerned with how he treated the other mourners. All that mattered was snow. There had to be a way to save her, "open it". Doc once more bowed his head.

"I'm sorry, she's gone" Another dwarf, grumpy was this one's name, told him. Briefly, charming allowed himself to consider how the shorter man was feeling. From what he had observed, of all seven dwarfs, grumpy had been the closest to his love. He stared at Snow White's lifeless corpse, refusing to believe she could be gone. No! he realised suddenly. What was it Alexander had told him? He'd said it was a sleeping curse the queen had used on her. But how could he break it? They would need powerful magic, something they did not possess. They would need the dark one to break it, and he would never help them, not without a price.

"At least let me say goodbye", he begged the dwarfs. Snow's friends must have understood his pain, for they lifted back the lid of the casket. He knelt against the casket, by her side. He gazed lovingly at her beautiful face one last time, before leaning down to kiss his love one last time. A burst of magic filled the air, a sweet aroma brushing against the senses of all present. The flash seemed to originate from Snow and charming. He pulled away watching as her eyelids fluttered softly. He smiled at her as she awoke with a gasp. She grinned lovingly at the sight of him.

"You… you found me" she whispered, almost disbelievingly.

"Did you ever doubt I would?" he asked her, grinning back mischievously.

"Truthfully? The glass coffin gave me pause". She deadpanned.

"Well, you never have to worry, I will always find you," he reassured her, smiling at her lovingly as the dwarves cheered around them.

As he rode through the woods, carefully leading the queen's man in their search for the prince and Snow white, Alexander's heightened senses were slammed by a barrage of pure magic. He clutched at his chest as his horse reared back, almost throwing him from the saddle. So, he thought to himself as he smirked cruelly at the thought, the prince was able to awaken his beloved snow white with the magic of true love. It was just too bad it wouldn't last long, especially after Regina was finished with them. He turned and rode from the forest.

A soldier glanced at him as he turned his horse around, making off in the direction of the castle. He grinned to himself at the thought of the terror he installed in the others around him. It almost made up for the life he had lost.

"Sir," the soldier called after him, "why are you leaving? We haven't found them!"

He let out a cruel laugh at the sound of that.

"And nor will you. You failed your queen, the princess has been awoken. Good luck with that then". With that, he disappeared in a blast of crimson energy.

Months after the chase through the forest, the kingdom was ablaze with excitement. Princess Snow and prince charming had announced their wedding, and today was the special day.

"I do" charming spoke proudly and calmly before a crowd of their friends and loved ones. He glanced up at Alexander, standing as far from the others as possible. He nodded to the other man in thanks. the man turned creature nodded back respectfully, before showing his fangs and exiting silently. Charming smiled at his unwilling friend's antics for a moment.

The minister turned to snow, "And do you, Snow white, take this man to be your husband, and love him for all eternity?" Snow smiled back at him as she repeated his vow.

"I do". The couple beamed as they gazed lovingly into each other's eyes. The minister continued, bringing the ceremony to an end. An end they had both waited long enough for.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," he announced, as the crowds erupted into cheers at his words. The couple leaned in towards one another. Just as they kissed, their glorious moment was cruelly interrupted by an unwelcome guest.

The feared evil queen stood before them in the centre of the hall. Dressed all in black, as was her regular attire, she sneered at them. A blast of crimson energy erupted next to her and her smile grew as her brother appeared by her side.

"Sorry we're late". Beside her, her brother raised an eyebrow at her antics, if only slightly. All in attendance seemed shocked by his appearance at her side. The enchanted forest had been led to believe that he had abandoned her as she slipped further into evil. Charming could not believe their friend would have betrayed them all so easily.

Doc stared at the pair in horror, taking a step back. "It's the queen and the demon! Run!" he shouted to all the others around him.

Alexander threw back his head, and laughed nastily. He struck out his hand, immobilizing the smaller man where he stood. Standing beside him on the dais, snow drew his sword levelling it at the pair of them, she shouted to their panicking guests.

"She's not a queen anymore! She's just an evil witch!" she turned her attention towards the taller figure beside the former queen, "as for you, Alexander; you're just a walking corpse, a waste of space. How could you do this to us?" she demanded, desperate to understand why he had betrayed them, after helping them as he had.

The vampire bared his fangs once more in a sad smile, shrugging as he did so. "She's my sister, and I'll never abandon her, not even for you lot, Snow. After all, blood is thicker than water".

"No, no, no, don't stoop to their level, there's no need," he implored Snow White as he gently lowered his sword, her grip not as tight as it could have been. He turned to the siblings.

"You've already lost, and I will not let you ruin this wedding". The siblings shared a brief glance, and he thought he caught a glimpse of rage in his friend's jade eyes as they flashed red, before the queen turned her attention back to Charming and Snow.

"Oh, my brother and I haven't come here to ruin anything. On the contrary, dear, I've come to give you a gift, despite Alexander's misgivings about the whole situation". Charming raised an eyebrow. If his former friend didn't like this, then why was he here? Perhaps they still had an ally in the form of the queen's younger sibling, he realised. Snow didn't seem to share his wonderings on the subject. If she did, she didn't seem to care.

"We want nothing from you," she spat at her step relatives, although the queen did not seem to care about that either. Then again, when had she ever, Charming thought to himself.

"But you shall have it. Our gift to you is this happy, happy day. For tomorrow, my real work begins. You've made your vows, now I make mine. Soon, everything you love, everything all of you love, will be taken from you. Forever. And out of your suffering will rise our victory. I shall destroy your happiness, if it is the last thing I do", at that, the two siblings turned with a swish of the queen's robes and Alexander's cloak, and left the hall. Charming new he would need to act quickly to stop them.

"Hey", he shouted, causing the pair to turn. He hurled the sword in the queen's direction, even as Alexander stepped deftly in front of his sister. The blade pierced his chest, causing him to glance down. He tore it out, tossing it aside, as the pair disappeared. The crowds, most of which had no real understanding of what Alexander actually was, stared at the blood-stained sword in abject horror.

Alexander materialised in the courtyard of Arendelle castle, gazing around lovingly at his home away from home. He stepped up towards the doors to the castle, the crimson inner folds of his black leather cape flapping around him. His brown leather coat was soaked in blood, which had by now started to run down towards his black pants and was slowly pooling between his leather boots. He briefly waved his hand to stop the bleeding. Quietly moving into the palace, he smiled as he saw Kristoff walking towards him. The two friends embraced in a manly hug, before Alexander pulled away.

"Where is she?" he asked the other man, who smiled, nodding in the direction of the palace kitchens. Alexander grinned despite himself as he clapped his friend on the shoulder, and made his way towards the kitchens. He smiled as he stopped before the kitchen doors, preparing to push them open. He felt something slam into the back of his legs and glanced down, grinning as he saw Olaf.

"Hey there snow guy. Still like those warm hugs?" Olaf grinned back up at him as he nodded, blinking almost owlishly. He knelt down as the snow man tugged on his leg, allowing him to whisper in the vampire's ear.

"She's really missed you, Al". the little snow man told him adamantly. Alex smiled at him.

"I missed her too, little guy," he told him honestly.

"Are you here to stay?" Olaf asked, causing his friend to frown. Alexander lowered his head, and let out a slight sigh. He couldn't lie to Olaf. It wouldn't be right; he'd come to look upon his fellow immortal as an adorable little brother.

"Nah bud, not this time. My sis needs me". The usually happy snow man seemed to deflate, before he thought of something which made him smile once more.

"You'll be back soon though, right Alex?"

"no. Sorry Olaf, but the truth is, I don't know when I'll be able to come back, but it won't be for a very long time. Just know, I'll never forget you". The little snow creature sniffled before turning and running away. Just like that, he was left in the hallway before the kitchen door, knelt awkwardly watching as Olaf ran away. He sighed as he pushed himself of the ground, and gently opened the door.

He glanced around the room for a moment before spotting her with her head buried in her hands. Without a second's hesitation, he flashed over to her. Kneeling by her side, he wrapped his arms around her. She lifted her head briefly, catching his gaze. Smiling slightly as she realised he was there, she flung her arms around his neck. He smiled down at her as he wound his arms around her. He leaned down and kissed her forehead as she ran her hand over his chest. Pulling her hand away, she gaped as her fingers came away stained red.

"Alex," she hissed as she stared at her fingers, "there's blood all over you!" he smiled reassuringly as he ran a hand through her blonde hair, and gently kissing her nose.

"Don't worry, El, it's all mine. I haven't butchered anyone as of late," he joked, causing her to glare at him. She slapped his shoulder as her glare intensified. Despite himself, he couldn't help to gulp as ice gathered on her finger tips.

"And you think that's any better?! This isn't funny. What if they ever find out your weakness?"

"Then I'll be dead, won't I?"

Elsa shook her head, and turned away from him. In that moment, he knew he had gone too far. Cautiously, he stepped towards her, wrapping an arm gently around her. Despite stiffening, she allowed him to rest his chin on the top of her head. He glanced down at her lovingly.

"What is it, tell me what's wrong?"

She sniffed as she gazed at the floor, "Anna left, she's gone to misthaven". Alexander felt a cold dread clutch at his heart. Anna could annoy him at times, but that didn't mean he wanted anything to happen to her. And if she were in the enchanted forest, something bad would most definitely happen to her. She would be caught up in his sister's curse. He knew he would need to find her, convince her to return home before it was too wait for her to get back. He couldn't leave Elsa with only Kristoff for company whilst he was gone.

Elsa turned around in his grip, gazing up at him as she did so. She allowed a sad smile to grip her features, leaning up to kiss him. He wrapped his other arm around her, pulling her closer to him. She wound her own arms around his waist in return, running her hands along his back. She glanced up at him, noticing the concern etched over his features. As she ran her fingers through his shoulder length brown locks, she smiled gently at him, kissing his brow.

"What is it?", she asked him gently, searching his face for the answer. He stared at her silently for a few moments, contemplating whether or not he should say nothing was wrong. Almost instantly he dismissed the idea. Elsa tended to find things out on her own, and she could see right through him. It was one of the countless things he loved about her. Closing his eyes briefly, he turned away from her momentarily.

"My sister is bringing her feud with Snow white to a conclusion", he explained, waiting for a response. When none was offered, he turned back to face her, letting out a breath as he continued, "she is going to enact a curse. A curse that will bring everyone in the enchanted forest to a new world. There will be no magic in this new world. Regina intends to use this curse to rip everyone's happy endings away from them".

"Including yours", the queen whispered, glaring at the ground as she clenched her hands. Elsa let out a huff as she fell back into her chair. She hit the desk with her fist, glaring out the window in the direction of the enchanted forest, lying across the sea.

"How can she do this? I hate her – "she hissed, convulsing in rage.

"Elsa – "he cut in, gaze sharpening as he did so. Regina may have been misguided in her quest for vengeance, but she was still his blood. He'd defend her until they were both in the ground. Even from the woman he loved.

That, that monstrosity! She has no right to do this to you! To us! I swear, if I ever see her, she'll wish she'd never been born!"

"Careful Elsa, I love you, but that's my sister you're talking about. I told you once before, never ask me to choose between you. You won't like my response". The blonde stared at him in shock, surprised by his outburst

"But Alex, she's going to separate us – "tears welled up in her eyes, but he made no move to comfort her.

"And what would you do if our places were reversed? If it was Anna doing all of this? You would make the same decisions I have. Don't try and deny it Elsa; you and I are the same thing, you know. Loving siblings. That will always be what defines us, regardless of all our other relationships". Elsa nodded warily as she accepted his words. Standing up from the table once more, she waved her hands, snow and icy wind flowing between them. As she neared him, her hands slowed and finally stopped. In her palm lay a small snow flake shaped icicle with a blue chain attached to one end. Carefully, she slid the chain over his head, allowing it to fall against his neck as the icicle came to a rest on his chest. The pair smiled gently at one another, bringing their foreheads together.

"It'll protect you, and bring you back to me one day".

 **28 years later**

A brunette in his late twenties sits at a desk in his personal bedroom, feet resting on the mahogany, laptop out before him. His head leaned back against the back of his crossed palms. A silver snow flake pendant rested against his chest, bobbing as he leaned back further slightly. Jade eyes stared at the murderous antics of Norman Bates as 'Psycho' came to an end. He threw back his head and let out a laugh.

"not bad Hitchcock. Not bad at all". Suddenly, he was interrupted as his sister barged into the room, the town sheriff standing beside her. He gazed up at them, wondering what they wanted.

"Regina, Graham". He greeted the pair briefly, before lowering his eyes to the computer on the desk. His friend nodded in greeting, but it seemed his sister was in no mood for small talk.

"Henry's missing", she told him bluntly. Alexander stared at her in shock as terror gripped his heart. He let out a snarl as he grabbed his black leather jacket from the wardrobe, flinging it on over his shoulders. Leading the way out of the room, he turned to Graham.

"Go around town and see what you can find out. You go with him Regina. I'm going to go have a chat with Mr. Gold, I think". The sheriff nodded as they reached the front door.

Later that evening, as Regina stared out the window, Alexander let out a sigh. His 'chat' with Gold had been unproductive. The pawn broker claimed to know nothing about his nephew's disappearance. Alex knew that wasn't true. Nothing went down in Storybrooke, Maine without Gold hearing about it. Sometime around half-past ten the mayor's brother drifted off to sleep on the couch. He felt a soft blanket dropped over his shoulders and rolled over in his sleep. He was only awoken around twelve by Regina running past his make-shift 'bed' on her way to the front porch. He quickly pushed his way off the couch to follow her. A yellow bug was parked in the road outside their driveway. Henry was running towards the porch, with a blonde woman wearing a similar jacket to his own, despite a change in colour from black to red. His gaze shifted to his beloved nephew. Henry was the son he had never had, and would never have. There was something in his eyes that made it clear; the boy, and their lives, would never be the same again.

"Henry", his sister called out concernedly as she ran over to the boy, throwing her arms around him. 'Thank you', Alexander mouthed, glancing at the blonde. She nodded in his direction. Something about this woman was familiar, although he couldn't put a finger on what. "Are you okay? Where have you been? What happened?" he heard Regina frantically asking his nephew. He made to move in their direction, but not before Henry said something to Regina that caused him to glance back up at the blonde in shock.

"I found my _real_ mum!" the younger brunette shouted at the older, running past her. Still staring at the stranger, Alexander extended a hand out as Henry ran past, stopping the boy in his tracks. For a moment, uncle and nephew stood there silently, one gazing up tearfully, the other not meeting the younger Mills' gaze.

"Kiddo, please don't disrespect your mother, okay? She was just worried about you". His words were kind as he ruffled the boy's hair, but there was a dangerous undercurrent to his tone. Henry shot past, and he let the youth go, releasing his grip on the shoulder he'd previously been clutching.

"you're Henry's birth mother?" Regina asked the stranger, clearly trying to keep her anger and fear in check.

"Hi", the as yet nameless blonde greeted sheepishly.

"Vah bana" Alexander Muttered softly.

"I'll... just... go check on the lad, make sure he's okay", Graham cut in to the quickly settling awkward silence, hastily excusing himself. Alexander found himself snorting at his friend's cowardice. Both women raised an eyebrow in his direction. He raised his hands in a surrender gesture. Regina turned her attention back to Henry's other mother.

"How'd you like a glass of the best apple cider you ever tasted?"

"Got anything stronger?"

Alex returned from the kitchen, handing his sister and Emma Swan each a glass of Apple cider. He held a glass of red wine in his own hand.

"How did he find me?" Emma enquired of the siblings. Alex shrugged, unsure himself.

"No idea. When I adopted him, he was only three weeks old. Records were sealed, I was told the birth mother didn't want to have any contact".

"You were told right". Alex winced at Emma's words. They brought back unbidden memories of another little boy, captured by terrible men from a strange land, tortured near to madness, then finally reborn as a monster, only to seek vengeance on his tormenters later.

He sighed, sometimes he wished his sister's curse _had_ stripped him of his memories. There was more than enough in his previous life he wanted to forget. In all his years, there was only one place in that world he wanted to remember. He glanced at his necklace, clutching it tightly. 'Arendelle' he thought to himself, gently kissing the snow flake. He smiled wistfully, Regina glancing at him sadly out of the corner of her eye. He smiled reassuringly at her.

"And the father?" Regina continued, pressing the other woman for answers.

"There was one".

"Do I need to be worried about him?"

"Nope. Doesn't even know." The blonde replied once more.

"Do we need to be worried about you, Emma?" Alexander spoke up. His nephew meant the world to him; it was impossible for a vampire to reproduce, even in this 'land without magic'. Henry was the closest to a son he would ever come. He needed to know this stranger had no intention of taking that feeling away from him. If she did, she was in for a fight.

"Absolutely not," the blonde woman assured, causing the vampire to shoot her a slight smile. Noticing this, the glare Regina shot in Emma's direction intensified. Just in time to rescue Alexander from an awkward moment between the two women, Graham descended the stairs.

"Madame mayor, uncle Al, you can both relax. Other than being a tired little boy, Henry's fine". Alexander nodded in his friend's direction, walking him towards the door. The sheriff turned as they stood in the door way.

"Beer and Darts down at Granny's?" the other man asked him. Alexander shook his head, holding up his glass of wine and gesturing to the two women in the den.

"I'll need to keep these two in check," the vampire told the unsuspecting huntsman. Graham nodded in understanding, walking off down the drive way towards the street. Alexander shook his head briefly. His friend never seemed to realise that the sheriff's office had the funding for patrol cars for a reason. Specifically, so said patrol cars could be _used_. Chuckling, the young immortal closed the door behind him, returning to the conversation between the two women.

As light trickled in from the windows, and the rest of Storybrooke Maine slowly awoke to go about their day, Alexander Mills could be found sitting cross-legged on his bed with his eyes closed, only half awake. The meditation technique was one he had learned from his world's equivalent of Taoist monks. They had taught the then distraught young vampire to control his emotions and his blood lust. They had hoped he would be able to wipe the blood from his haunted past, and move on with his life. They had been wrong. And yet, he had kept up with the practice. At first, it had helped categorise his conflicted thoughts and emotions as Regina slipped further and further into the darkness, inevitably dragging him down with her. Or had it been the other way around? Sometimes, he wasn't sure. It was often hard to tell where Alexander ended and the vampire began. The closest he'd come to being sure was with Elsa. Even then, sometimes he had forgotten. He often found himself wondering if Elsa had been able to move on from him, to find herself a new love. He was interrupted from his inner reflections by his older sister once more barging into his room, looking frantic.

"Let me guess. Henry's gone again?"

She nodded, looking horrified at the prospect. Alexander sighed, climbing off the bed. Henry's antics were really becoming quite tiresome, he felt. If it kept up like this, he would need to let his other side out to play. That was something he'd sworn to himself never to do again. God help the individual who pushed him to it, he thought sardonically.

The siblings barged their way into the sheriff's office after combing the streets for Regina's lost son.

"Graham?", the older of the pair called out into the station, "Henry's run away again, we have to – "his sister fell silent upon seeing their guest from the previous night locked in one of Graham's holding cells. Alexander raised an eyebrow at seeing Emma, before glancing at Regina. Had she had something to do with the other woman's arrest? One look at the shocked look she was sporting assured him otherwise. Whatever had occurred, for once, Regina was innocent of wrong doing.

"What is she doing here?" the former queen demanded of the sheriff.

"An excellent question," Alexander added, turning to look at his sister's lover, "Graham?"

"Drunk driving".

"Oh great", he heard his sister mutter from beside him, "my son's biological mother is a drunk. What's next, the father's a murderer?"

He chuckled lowly at Regina's comments, before returning his attention to the others in the station.

After a brief conversation, in which Regina was, admittedly, a bitch, Emma Swan offered to help them find the boy. She eventually found out he had found her using Mary Margaret's credit card. Before anyone could stop him, Alexander was out the door and on his way to Henry's school. He strode into the classroom as the former princess was teaching her class about birds, and her version of love.

"…if you love them, and they love you, they will always find you". Alexander snorted at the sentiment, although it came out as a harsh hissing sound. He loved Elsa, she loved him. Had they _found each other_ like she claimed? Mary Margret looked up, and smiled upon seeing him. His own features remained cold. He felt a strange sense of pride as she took a slight step back in fear. When had he become like this, to reveal in other's fear of him? She blinked once, and clearly managed to compose herself once more, adopting a calm, friendly tone.

"Alex," she smiled warmly at him, "what brings you here? How is Henry feeling? Better, I hope".

"Spare me the sweat-talking, Mary Margaret. We used to be friends", that's the only reason your corpse isn't spread out over this floor, he thought to himself. "now tell me where my nephew is, or else…, wait, what did you mean by 'better?" he asked, tilting his head in confusion.

"Regina sent the principal a text, she said he was sick, that he wasn't coming into school today", there were tears brimming in the poor woman's eyes by now, he realised, "please", she begged him, "I'd never do anything to put Henry in danger. He's such a sweat boy, and your friendship means so much to me. I'd never do anything to jeopardise that. You have to believe me". There were tears running down her cheeks by now. Sighing, he opened his arms, his rage dissipating as he did so. Back home, he mused, his eyes would have reflected the change in mood, flashing from crimson to jade. Here, in this world, there was no such effect. Mary Margaret whimpered as she looked at his open arms questioningly. He nodded, and she rushed into his embrace. He kissed the younger woman's forehead, smiling slightly at the memory of a scared little girl trying to do her best to help the two people who'd saved her life, and creating a bitter enemy of a kind friend in the process. Part of him still hated Snow for what his sister had become, but, he reminded himself, this wasn't really wasn't Snow. This was Mary Margaret, his friend, and she was hurting. Just as he had managed to get her to stop crying, his sister had stormed in, followed by Emma. He winced at their appearance. He just knew Regina would cause trouble. For her part, Emma looked incredibly awkward having caught them in an embrace. She must have thought they were together, he realised. He snorted at the prospect.

"Where's my son?", his sister demanded of Mary Margaret. Alexander stepped between the two, the siblings looking close to coming to blows.

"She doesn't know. Back of, sis". Regina's glare – and anger – now intensified, were turned entirely towards him.

"My son – your nephew – is missing, Alexander. Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

The entire room were sent into a shock at the sound of skin slamming against skin as Alexander slapped his sister across the face. He glared at Regina, standing a foot above her at fall height, as she herself slunk back.

"That boy means a great deal to me Regina, you know that more than anyone. And you know why too. Do not mistake this for anything other than what it is; I am protecting our neighbours – my friends – from you and you're misplaced fears. Just as I should always have done, and now, always will". With that, he turned and stalked from the room, making his way to the docks. He needed some air, to get away from his sister.

Later that day, Emma returned Henry. Regina was off somewhere, no doubt sulking in her misplaced belief that Mary Margaret had stolen her brother. Alexander opened the door to find the blonde and the younger brunette standing there. He gazed at his nephew.

"Hey kiddo. Head up to your room, and avoid my sister at all costs. Lock the door behind you if it'll help". When Henry pointed out that doing that would get him in more trouble, he ruffled the boy's hair and told him to blame him if his mother started. Henry nodded gratefully and crept up the stairs past Regina's bedroom. Alexander smiled at the boy's back. He turned back to find Emma staring at him in shock.

"What?" he asked her, looking amused.

"You're really good with him".

Alex shrugged. "Regina's a great mum, she loves her son. But while she panicked just about every five minutes when he tried something new, I got to know my nephew. Learned to see things from his perspective. I tried to understand why he wanted to do these things, and I took care to make sure Henry knew he was loved, no matter what he did. In short, most times I'm the good cop. I don't know who his biological father is or what he's, but the way I see it, I'm the only dad he'll ever know – or need. And I think he feels the same way". Emma smiled at the adoring look on his face.

"What are you going to do know?", he asked her. She glanced up at Henry's bedroom window, before turning back to answer.

"I was thinking I might stay in town a while", she paused, regarding him carefully, "if that's okay with uncle-dad?", she asked. He smiled at the new title before nodding slightly.

"No issues here. You don't strike me as one to ask permission". He told her. She laughed, shrugging her shoulders under her red jacket.

"I figure I could use at least one mills on my side in this".

"Very well then Emma Swan, consider this the beginning of a beautiful friendship," he told her. Emma shuddered at the almost predatory grin on his face, wondering what she had gotten herself into.

"Come on," he said, grabbing his own jacket off his sister's coat rack, "I'll walk you to Granny's.

"Where's the queen Bee-ch?" Emma asked, causing the Vampire to laugh. He smiled at her antics, before closing the door behind him, and holding out an arm for her to take. Smiling, she threaded her own arm through his, and the pair made their way down towards the road.

"Upstairs, sulking. God knows, after the outburst today, I'll probably have to join you in Granny's. I won't be welcome at home much longer, I don't think".


	2. The thing you love most

Alexander materialised in a flash of bright energy outside the forbidden fortress. He had promised Regina he would retrieve her curse. He had work to do. Stepping up to the door, he kicked it in, allowing it to fall off its hinges. He heard an exasperated sigh from further within the confines of the fortress, as, with a flash of magic, the doors were repaired. A voice called out from the darkness, reprimanding him.

"Do you really have to destroy my home, demon?"

He raised his own eyebrow, stepping further into the darkness. He let the shadows consume his form, disappearing entirely. It seemed he needed to remind this mortal where she stood in the food chain. "Where are you?" the sorceress demanded warily. He let out a cold, cruel chuckle, and watched as she shivered. Eventually, he'd had enough games, lunging out at her. He seized her by the throat, hurling her across the room. She slammed through a table, hitting the ground below with a thud. He strode over to her, allowing a scythe to materialize out of shadows in his hand. Placing a foot on the injured woman's shoulder, he lowered the scythe to her throat, careful not to draw blood. Unafraid, she grinned up at him.

"How are you today, my dear Alex?"

"Spare me the flirtations, Maleficent. My sister might like you, but I'm not as patient as she is when I need something. Besides, I don't like women who take their anger out on an innocent baby". She let out a high pitched, mocking cackle at his words.

"And what about women who spend years trying to get vengeance on little girls?" she sneered up at him, causing the vampire to bare his fangs at her. She snorted, knowing he needed her alive.

"How's your sister handling all that, by the way? Watching the perfect little flower get married? Wasn't Regina about the same age when she was to be married, before princess snow ruined things for her?" he pushed the scythe further into her neck, enough to draw a thin line of blood, as he knelt before her.

"I wasn't much younger when I destroyed an entire empire, witch! Do not test me".

"Do you really think death frightens me, Immortal?"

"Yes," he hissed, enraged at the reminder of his state of being, "all of you pathetic mortals fear your end. So, let's stop with the games. Regina's curse. She needs it back. Give it to me".

"Please remind your sister it isn't hers anymore. A deal is a deal. I traded her for my sleeping curse".

"Which charming broke".

"And so he did".

"Like I said, witch, my sister needs that curse. I can feel the magic, and I know it's in the tip of your staff. I COULD take it the hard way, but I'd prefer not too". Maleficent snorted at him in disbelief.

"You? You want to do things the easy way? My, the little blondie really did soften you huh? She's done a number on you – "he cut her off with a boot to the stomach, causing her to cough, pushing forwards against the blade of his scythe.

" talk about her again, and you'll learn just how 'soft' I really am". Raising his fist, he smirked as a small unicorn crept carefully towards its mistress. He stretched out his hand, willing the creature's blood to boil, causing it to collapse, whimpering in pain. The witch on the ground begged for mercy, snapping at him to take the curse. He smiled, swinging his scythe through her pet's skull as he did so. Maleficent howled in her agony as he vanished the scythe and retrieved her staff, leaving her to wallow in his misery. If there was one thing his mother had taught him before her death, it was that love was a weakness. She was right, of course. Knowing that, he took great pains to keep Elsa safe in Arendelle, far from the intrigues and dangers of his home land. Returning to his sister's palace, he tossed the staff in her direction, before falling into a seat by his father. The older mills man glanced at him.

"I take it she brought up uncomfortable memories?" his father asked.

Running a hand warily through his hair, Alexander nodded.

A teenage Alexander lay in the dust, rocks protruding through his chest. He let out a slight groan, allowing his head to roll back on his shoulders. At least it was finally over, he thought to himself, as he coughed, blood landing on his chin. His tumultuous life could finally end. He was tired, so very tired. It would be good to rest. He had no family to miss, hadn't for a long time. he gazed up at the pyramid that stretched out before him, rising imposingly into the sky. The General had tried warning the sultan that a battle with the desert dwellers could never end well. Of course, he had been right. Whereas the sultan's army had been made up largely of slave soldiers, the desert nomads had been free men fighting for their own homes and families. The result had been unsurprising.

At least, he thought to himself, when a slave died, he was free. Lying there under the burning sun, he let out a slight wince as he coughed once more. He wondered how his sister was. If he could remember correctly, she was three years older than him. As his eyes drooped closed and he felt himself losing consciousness, he briefly heard the crunching of boots against the dusty ground in the distance. Wondering what this new threat was, he twisted his head as best he could, watching as a tall individual covered in black battle robes walked towards him, black hair long and unkempt. The stranger knelt before him, running a hand through the air above him as he did so. The stranger nodded, and even as he felt himself slipping further away from life, a chilling voice spoke.

"What would you do if I saved your life, gave you power?"

He barely registered the question.

"get my revenge and go home to my family".

"Very well. You will do, but promise me this. Don't make the mistakes I made. Use your power for good as well as ill". He felt something sharp pierce his neck, and something flow through his blood stream. He felt his wounds healing, and new strength flowing through him. His eyes shot open once more, shining crimson as he felt a strange thirst overtake him. The stranger nodded before stepping back to regard him, looking much older, and far weaker.

"that thirst you feel is for blood. You'll need to drink it eventually. When you do, the power you receive will make you more powerful than any other vampire. You will take my place as the new Dracul, lord of all the undead". With that, the older man disappeared, his remains turned to dust. Standing up, the new vampire strode out of the desert. He needed to find some blood and then make his way back to the sultan's palace. He had a country to extract vengeance from.

The immortal vampire known as Alexander Mills barely avoided snorting as he listened to his sister's little speech to the other 'dark' beings of their realm. "Who among us is tired of losing? That's why I called you here. To put an end to our misery", she told the others. He had to admit, she spoke well. Many others were nodding along now, taking in her promises. It seemed Regina would get what she wanted soon enough," today, we claim victory. And move to a new, better realm. A place where we can finally win". At this, he really did snort. His sister briefly turned her attention back to him long enough to raise an eyebrow. He shrugged in her direction. She turned her attention back to the others in the clearing as one of the witches spoke up.

"And we'll be happy?" the blind woman asked his sister. His sister nodded, although the woman she was addressing could not see the gesture.

"I guarantee it. But first, I need something from you. A lock of hair from those with the darkest souls. You must trust us. Because, if you don't... there are other ways". Alexander's lips curved upwards at her lips, causing the others around them to shudder. Even his own father seemed to have been given pause by the look on his face. He lowered his gaze as the older man stared at him. Regina waved her hand, causing her magic to move the trees surrounding them, a subtle threat. The gnome, witch and ogre quickly and handed them to her.

"A wise decision. All that remains is the final ingredient," his sister told them, as their father handed her a box with her horse's heart contained within, "A prized heart, from my childhood steed. A glorious beast whose passing will fuel our victory. Let my wrath be unleashed!" Alexander watched along with all the other villains as Regina tossed the creature's heart into the flames. The flames billowed off into black smoke, before dissipating, leaving Alex and the others in attendance shocked and confused. One of the others burst out laughing, a gnome standing on the other side of the clearing.

"yeah, you really unleashed something there!" the gnome sneered, laughing at his sister, who promptly turned him to stone.

Alexander Mills made his way through the door to the mayor's mansion just as Sidney made his way out. He nodded to the reporter as the other man nodded slightly to him. "Good luck", the former genie-turned-mirror told him. Alexander smiled at the other man.

"I'm her brother, I don't need luck". He strode through to his sister's study, watching as she flicked through a file. He through the paper he had picked up off one of the tables at granny's on her desk, glaring at her as it spun towards her. She stared at him incredulously.

"What's this, Al? Kitten caught up a tree?"

"Not quite. It's the hatchet job you had your pet reporter put out on Emma". His sister snorted at him. Picking the paper up, she tossed it in the waste paper basket beside her desk, before turning back to him.

"that was not what I wanted from Sidney. This is what I needed from him", she replied, handing him the files she had been reading trough. He flicked through them, before dropping them on her desk and glaring at her once more. Regina rolled her eyes, picking up the folder.

"Honestly brother, what's all this about taking sides? I seem to recall you doing far worse back home".

"Yes. But that was before we had something worth being good for. Your son…"

"Leave Henry out of this little brother", Regina snapped, stepping around the desk to stand across from him, glare intensifying.

"Henry is all that matters Regina. This ridiculous feud you and Emma have going on is only going to damage that poor boy. If you continue like this, your son is the only one who'll get hurt. Remember that before you set out to destroy this woman Regina".

With that, he turned on his heel and made his way towards his own room. Packing his bags, he made his way back down the stairs and towards the front door. Regina ran after him, calling his name. He paid little attention to her as he climbed into his black 2011 Ferrari California Auto and drove off down the street in the direction of Granny's. The vampire pulled up to the street, leaping out over the side of the car as he did so. He glared at Gold as the other man walked past, and made his way into the bed and breakfast. He looked up at Emma glaring at the article Sidney had printed on her before she noticed him and smiled sadly. He smiled back reassuringly before making his way over to Ruby and granny at the counter. The Brunette blushed at the sight of him as the older woman glanced at her incredulously, telling her to go serve another customer.

"What can I do you for, Alex?" the old woman asked as she glanced at his bags.

"I need your best room and a parking spot for a week Granny".

Ruby gasped at his declaration, causing them both to glance at her, Alex in amusement, Granny in annoyance.

"Trouble up at the mayor's house Alexander?" Now it was his turn to be annoyed.

"Not that it's any of your business, but yes. So, I'm here now. Got a problem with that, Rubes?"

The young woman shook her head.

"Well", the tall brunette vampire began, staring at the remains of his sister's fire "looks like the horse's heart and ogre hair didn't agree. Well, I guess that's that. Back home to Arendelle for me then". Regina glared at him even as his father smiled at his nonchalant reaction to the situation.

"Perhaps it's for the best. The forces you're summoning are darker than we can conceive. Even darker than your brother's abilities". Henry told his daughter, causing her to turn her ire on him.

"Oh, now you're trying to protect me?" she snapped at them.

"It's what we do", his father explained as he nodded in agreement.

Regina sighed as her anger deflated. "I know. You're the only ones who do".

Henry smiled as he hugged his children to him. He tried not to feel to uncomfortable about his son's still chest.

"Helping the both of you is my life", he assured his daughter.

"Well, then, help me understand why this curse isn't working". Regina begged.

"If you want to know that, then you need to go back to the person who gave it to you in the first place. Revenge is a dark and lonely road. Once you go down it... there is no heading back".

"What is there for me to head back to?"

Emma and Alexander were standing in the hallway outside the blonde's room, laughing and talking.

"So, you really cut into my sister's apple tree?" he asked her. Emma nodded, also laughing.

"Thank god. I always hated that stupid thing" he mused, causing her to laugh even harder, and gently elbow him.

"don't tell the queen bee that", she whispered conspiratorially. The vampire threw back his head and let out a warm, hearty chuckle. It had been a long time since he'd laughed this hard, since well before his father died. Behind them, he noticed granny walk over to speak to Emma, a frown on her face.

"Miss Swan?" The older woman asked. Alexander groaned internally. He had a feeling this wouldn't end well, based on the look on granny's face. The whole thing had Regina written all over it. His sister was up to no good again.

The blonde turned to look at granny, smiling as she did so.

The elderly woman looked incredibly uncomfortable. Not a look he had envisioned on the face of the fearless ill-tempered woman he'd helped hunt down a rebellious teenage wolf, armed only with a crossbow and two shadow-formed daggers between them.

"Oh my, this is terribly awkward. I need to ask you to leave", the old lady began, leaving the blonde stunned and horrified. Alexander groaned. I knew it, he thought to himself, Regina's looking for trouble again. Granny continued, ignoring him as she did so. "I'm afraid we have a 'no felons rule'. It – it turns out it's a city ordinance", she explained, causing the vampire to snort.

"Let me guess; the mayor's office just rung to remind you", Emma snapped, obviously also recognising his sister's handiwork.

Granny nodded." You can gather your things, but I'll need your room key back. Alex, your sister also told me to take yours and tell you to come home. I'm sorry. I can't go against your sister – not even for you". He shook his head, assuring the older woman it wasn't her fault. He pulled the key from his pocket and handed it to her. Emma handed her the blonde's own key, before turning to grab her things. Alex made his way off towards his own belongings. Regina was in for a shock. He had no intention of going 'home' to her. Things were about to change, both in his life and in Storybrooke. He'd let Henry senior and Elsa down by standing by long enough.

Alexander was helping his father light candles as his sister walked into the hall. This was his chance, he realised, he could tell her he was leaving permanently. He'd already talked it through with his father, and the curse didn't work anyway. Regina didn't need him anymore now. He could go and live his life for a change. The old man had agreed, urging his son to follow his heart.

Henry looked up at his daughter's entry. "did Rumpelstiltskin tell you what you needed to know?

"Yes"

Alexander hesitated, before stepping towards the pair. His sister glanced at him, smiling lovingly.

"What is it, little brother?"

"Regina, I've made my decision. Seeing as you cannot enact the curse, I'm leaving. I'm going to go and live in Arendelle".

"I can enact it, little brother. Rumpelstiltskin told me how".

"And?" Henry pressed her.

"I'm not sure I should say. I'm conflicted", the queen told the pair as she paced the room.

The two men glanced worryingly at one another.

"How bad is it? Maybe I can help". Henry suggested, trying to get his daughter to calm down.

"I have to cut out the heart of the thing I love most". Both Mills men blanched at her words, turning to regard one another in horror. Alexander stepped forwards to wrap his arms around his sister. She buried her head in the crock of his neck.

"Me". Their father murmured, as realization struck him. He glanced at his children, as Alexander nodded. His own heart would not work. Regina also nodded, tears springing in her eyes.

"Daddy, I don't know what to do", Regina whispered from her brother's embrace.

"Not this", Alexander hissed softly at her.

"My dear... please... you don't have to do this". For a brief moment, Alexander thought they might have convinced her. Then she spoke up once more, causing him to push her out of his arms.

"I have to do something," she snapped harshly, resuming her pacing. She turned to look at her brother, "you'd do the same if it were Elsa".

"No. I wouldn't. Not this. This is wrong, Gina".

"Then move past this. I know this may sound self-serving, but you don't need to enact the Curse", their father begged, causing his younger child to nod in agreement.

"But I can't keep living like this! What Snow did to me, what she took from me... It's eating me alive, Daddy. Her very existence mocks me. She must be punished".

Alexander rolled his eyes at her, "a child told a secret, so now you want to murder our father just to ruin her life?! You're pathetic".

Henry turned to his son.

"Please, Alex, my boy. No matter what she chooses, don't abandon your sister. You are the only blood she has left once I'm gone.

"What", he turned his attention back to his oldest, who was walking away. He followed after her, "If the price is a hole that will never be filled, why do it? Stop worrying about Snow White and start over. We can have a new life". Regina seemed to hesitate once more. Alexander stood to the side, ready to flash away at a moment's notice. His father might have wanted him to support her, but Regina was making Arendelle look more and more inviting a prospect. He must have missed her response, for when he turned back to the conversation, his father was speaking once more

"Power is seductive, but so is love, and you can have that again". Alexander nodded, knowing the truth of his father's words. If he hadn't passed through Arendelle on his way home after extracting vengeance on his captors, he would never have known there was light in the world. He watched as his last to remaining family fell into an embrace. He let out a sigh of relief.

"I just want to be happy". He smiled, preparing to hug his family farewell before leaving as he realised his father had diffused the situation.

He let out an anguished scream as his father assured her they could be happy together, and she went on some spiel about being happy, but not in their world, and tore out his heart before apologising. He wasn't really sure which one of them she was saying sorry to. It could have been both of them. He lunged at her, throwing her across the room. He slammed her against the wall, cramping a hand around her throat.

"The only reason your still alive is because he loved you. And the only reason I'm not abandoning you to enact your curse alone is because he wanted me to stay with you", he told his sister, tightening his grip on her neck. She clutched desperately at his hand, trying to get him to let go. He glared at her, before letting go of his vice-like grip, causing her to fall limply to the floor. He snarled at her as he turned and left the castle. He flashed off towards Snow and Charming's castle, careful to avoid the guards. He strode towards their chambers, finding the royal couple in an intimate moment. He rose a hand over his eyes in embarrassment, as snow let out a shriek upon seeing him.

Charming spun around at the sound of his wife's shriek. The prince drew his sword upon spotting his former friend standing before him. He lunged for Alexander, determined to end the vampire's life once and for all. Alexander rose his own hand, freezing the blood in the prince's veins. He turned to regard Snow white, who'd drawn a dagger from her bedside draws, and rose his hands in a peaceful manner. He turned back to her husband.

"I'm not here to fight you David," he told the former farmer turned dragon slayer and prince as he gently relinquished his control over the other man's blood. "I'm here because I believe the three of us now have a common enemy". The royal couple glanced at one another warilly, although he was sure he also detected a small measure of hope. It seemed they both desperately wanted their friend back. The pair seemed to come to some unspoken agreement before David turned to look at him once more.

"Alright then Alexander. Why do we have an enemy in common?", he demanded of their former ally, still keeping a tight grip on his sword. The vampire smiled sardonically as he recalled what he had just witnessed before leaving to speak to them.

"It's Regina. She killed – no, she murdered – our father. My father is dead, all so she can ruin your life for telling my mother a secret", he told the princess turned queen. Charming and Snow stared at one another in shock, tears brimming in Snow's eyes and a broken, horrified look graced the other young man's features. It took just a moment's hesitation for him to lower his sword and throw his arms around his friend. For the first time in a long time, Alexander allowed himself to cry. The last time he had truly shed tears he had been a child, scared and alone, cut off from his family. Now he was once again separated from his family, but this time it was by his own choice. His friend pulled away, smiling sadly at him. Alexander nodded, and with a grunt, cleared his throat he quickly rubbed at his eyes, not wanting to appear weak in front of Snow White or the other man. Charming laughed at the vampire's antics and shook his head with a grin. Alexander couldn't help but smile as well. The prince sheathed his sword once more, before turning to Alexander once more.

"Please tell me you have a plan to stop the queen from enacting this curse of hers," his friend asked, desperate for someone to tell him there was something that could be done. Alex shook his head sadly before turning away to stare out the window. There was nothing he could think of to stop his sister. Surely she would have already put the curse into motion. He told the royal pair as much, causing Snow to once more tear up, and charming to fall to his knees and hang his head in his hands.

"Then we are all lost," the prince whispered bitterly, staring between his wife and their best friend, "the curse will drag all of us to this new land without magic, where your sister will win". Alexander shook his head, he refused to believe that. All magic, all curses, no matter how powerful, always had a price to pay. And he couldn't believe that Rumple would create such a horror as the dark curse without a way of getting around it. He turned to Snow White.

"There must be some way to break this curse. There always is, after all. This is the dark one's curse. He's one of the only people in the realm more selfish than I am. He wouldn't create something like this without giving himself a loophole. There's always a reason with him. There has to be one for this". And then, standing there in that room, staring at his friend on the floor and Snow lying on her bed, the answer hit him like an ogre's fist.

"He created the curse, and then he went out of his way to help the two of you find each other. Why would he do that? It doesn't make sense. Unless..."

Snow nodded as she realised he was catching on.

"Our child. She will be born of true love. The dark one told us she can destroy the curse". Alexander nodded. In a way, it made sense. And it was fitting as well. The child of Snow White and prince Charming the two most in love people he'd ever met, would save them all. Bring back their happy endings, and, fate willing, lead them home. Hastily, Alexander turned and left the room, causing David to look up after him. The prince called out his name after him.

"Where are you going now?"

"To have a quick chat with the dark one. Don't worry about me. I'm going to be coming back soon". With a flash of crimson light, he found himself standing in a cold dark dungeon. Glancing around, he found the hallway he was looking for. Moving his way down towards the cell he wanted, the vampire smirked as the only occupant recognised him.

"Why hello there dearie," Rumpelstiltskin spoke in his usual child-like voice. Alexander groaned inwardly at the sound, calling on all his strength not to punch the other man. The most powerful magician in the world regarded him with an almost thoughtful expression. The dark one smiled at the vampire who had once defeated him. "What brings the only other immortal in creation to me, oh Alexander dearie?" Alexander smirked at the dark one as he stopped in front of the cell door.

"Come to let me out so we can cause all types of mischief, or are you here on one of your sister's errands? "

The vampire shook his head. "Not quite imp, I've got a question for you. You told Snow White and Prince Charming that their unborn child could break my sister's curse". Rumpelstiltskin nodded at the other man's question, grinning like a small child once again. Alexander rolled his eyes at the dark one's antics. The imp smiled as he realised how uncomfortable he was making the younger immortal. He tilted his head again, lunging forwards and hanging on the bars. He smirked as Alexander stepped back slightly.

"You've changed Dracul. What is this new fear of yours I wonder? He closed his eyes momentarily, before holding up a finger. His eyes shot open, and he grinned, letting out a fit of giggles.

"Elsa", he whispered, grinning at Alexander. The vampire sighed. Even after all his effort, his most dangerous foe had uncovered his secret.

"Don't worry", he told him, spitting cruelly, "you can finally stop wondering; it's truwe Luve. And it makes you pathetic. You want to stop your sister? Then shape up, and find that lust for blood this little blonde's kissed out of you!" Alexander stared in shock at the sudden change in mood from playful and annoying to dead serious. After a moment, he turned and left, the imp's laughter echoing out after him. With a flourish, he turned on his foot, disappearing as he did so. As Alexander returned to the castle, he found his sister's man attacking it. Raising his hands to call on the shadows around them, he shadow-formed two cavalry swords before charging into the fray. He drove one blade through one man's back, before shoving the other through another soldier's neck. The queen's men fell around him as he rushed off in search of someone friendly. He twisted around a corner, finding David fighting with a baby in his hands. He rushed to his friend's aid. Together, the farmer and the miller's grandson cut down the royal soldiers. Charming placed a small child in a blanket in a cabinet radiating with magic. More soldiers burst through the doors, several lunging at each of them. Before he could kill them all and get to his friend, a sword was plunged through the prince's chest. Hurling his swords through the closest soldier's chests, he prepared to lunge at the soldier who had killed his friend before Snow came running in, shooting the man as she did so. She fell to her knees beside her dead husband, kissing him over and over. Regina herself marched in to find the pair and her brother, grinning nastily down at the dead prince and his wife. She glared at her brother, sending a ball of fire flying at his chest, towards his heart. Alexander flew backwards, slamming his head into the wall. He barely registered Snow calling his name. As he pushed himself slowly off the floor, hitting at his burned flesh, Snow was crying tears of happiness as she realised her little girl had gotten away. He smiled at the prospect of their little saviour escaping, before lunging at the closest of Regina's soldiers. He pierced the other man's throat, careful not to give his own blood as he drank the man dry. He felt his wounds healing and his skin stitching together once more as the liquid ran down his throat. He let the corpse fall to the ground before stepping protectively in front of Snow White. Brother and sister glared at one another. It would take almost two decades – and a small baby boy – for the pair to truly forgive each other.

He felt the curse overtake him, and smiled reassuringly down at snow. For twenty-eight years, the Vampire would be left to mourn the loss of all he loved. Only a small silver necklace would be left to remind him of the woman who'd given it to him, and the feel of her lips on his own.

Alexander and Emma had walked down to the street. The brunette had turned to the blonde. "is there somewhere I can drop you off?" he asked, watching as she lugged her bags over towards the bug.

"No, but could you give a girl some directions? I need to get to Mary Margaret's. I want to thank her". The vampire considered her for a moment. Placing his own things in the back of his trunk, he nodded to himself. Pulling his keys from his pocket, he turned to the woman.

"If you want to follow me, I'll drive you out there". The blonde nodded, telling him to lead the way. He jumped into the Ferrari, and pulled away from Granny's. Driving off towards the loft, he glanced up in the rear view to make sure she was keeping up. Eventually, he arrived at Mary Margaret's building. Pulling up near the entrance, he waited for her to pull in just behind him. They both climbed out, each glancing at the doors; Alexander gestured for the blonde to follow him.

They reached her door, Alexander noticed. As Mary Margaret opened the door, Emma greeted her with a "hey". Both brunette and raven glanced at one another, then at the blonde; both curiously wondering what she wanted. "Just wanted to say thank you, and um," Alex watched with an eyebrow arched as she handed the other woman an envelope, no doubt full of cash. "Pay you back the bail money". Emma let out an exasperated sigh, and Alexander grinned at Mary Margaret.

"You", she gestured to the pair standing on her door step, "look like you need to talk".

And so it was, Alexander Mills found himself seated at Snow White's table with the mysterious Emma Swan as the amnesiac princess herself carried cookies over to the table, sipping on a strange drink he couldn't name. "Cinnamon?", Emma asked 'Mary Margaret', giving him his answer. Well, he said to himself, it's not bad, but it Isn't blood, either.

Mary Margaret blushed slightly as she brought over the cookies. "Oh, I'm sorry. I should have asked. It's a little quirk of mine. Do you mind?"

"Not at all"

"Better than apple cider, that's for sure", the young immortal shuddered, causing both women to laugh.

Mary Margaret offered them both a cookie, which they declined. Alexander had had enough sweet foods to last a lifetime living with his sister. "When you bailed me out," Emma began, causing Alex to raise an eyebrow. He hadn't heard this story. He would have assumed that, had Emma not mentioned it, Regina would have rung him up to complain about it. "You said, that you trusted me...why?"

"It's strange – ever since you arrived here, like we've met before.", Alexander nodded in agreement. He turned to his new friend.

"It's not as strong as what Mary describes, but I've felt the same thing. Somehow, it gives me hope. I feel as though you can help keep Henry safe".

"I mean, I know it's crazy, but that's how we feel". Mary Margaret explained.

"I'm starting to re-evaluate my definition of crazy".

Mary Margaret smiled at the blonde. "For what it's worth, I think you're innocent".

"Of breaking and entering, or just in general?"

"Whichever makes you feel better". Mary Margaret let out a laugh.

"Doesn't really matter what anyone thinks I did or didn't do. I'm leaving. Thank you for everything, but I think it's for the best. If I stay, Henry's only gonna keep getting hurt".

"What happens if you go? I think the very fact that you want to leave is why you have to stay. You care about him. Who will protect Henry if you won't?"

Considering the black-haired teacher's words, Emma turned to Alexander. "I think we need to go see your nephew".

Alexander nodded, grabbing his coat. He checked his watch briefly, "he's going to be in therapy by now". The blonde grinned, heading for the door. Alex paused, turning back to Snow.

"Can I crash on your couch? I don't want to go crawling back to Regina". The woman nodded.

Emma clutched the pages from his nephew's book as he opened the door. They stepped through the door as Archie spoke calmly to Henry. The therapist glared as he spotted Alexander with her. He glared back at the bug. Ignoring him, the cricket let out a sigh as he turned his attention to Emma, clutching her pages as she stood behind him.

"Miss swan," the bespectacled therapist began, still blatantly pretending he wasn't even there. It seemed Henry was also refusing to meet his gaze; he sighed inwardly as his nephew stared at the ground whenever he turned towards the boy. "look, I can explain," Archie continued, trying to justify his actions to both the blonde and himself, "the mayor forced me – "he trailed off, once more turning to glare towards Alexander, who felt like excusing himself from the conversation.

Emma quickly interrupted the therapist, stopping him from continuing, "Don't worry about it. I get it. But, Alexander is here as my friend, I really don't think you should keep looking at him like that". Alex grinned as the former cricket lowered his eyes, refusing to meet the blonde woman's gaze. He let out a small chuckle at the thought of his sister's worst enemy coming to his defence. He'd never really liked the fire fly; he'd tried to convince him to take responsibility for his actions against the sultan of Turkinahz. That in itself wasn't so bad, it was when he tried getting him to talk about what had happened there that got to him. What had happened to him back then, and his actions as a result, were better left firmly in the past.

Emma turned her attention towards his nephew. "Henry, I'm sorry". The blonde told him, causing Alexander to raise an eyebrow. To Henry, Emma swan was the perfect mother figure that Regina could never hope to match. What could she had done to him to warrant such an apology?

"I don't want to talk to you," the boy snapped back, glaring at both his uncle and his biological mother. When Henry had said similar to Regina, he'd rushed to her defence. Now, he stood by silently to watch the situation unfold. Something told him Emma needed to sort this one out on her own. Archie chose that moment to but in. Alexander returned the other man's glare.

"Miss Swan," the doctor began, "if she knew you were here – "

"Silent, bug" Alex grunted, as the other man turned to shoot another glare back at him. But, despite the awkward situation between the two men, Hopper seemed to have given up convincing Emma to go away.

"To hell with her," Emma began, as she took a seat next to Henry, "Henry, there is one simple reason I stayed here—you. I wanted to get to know you". For a moment, Henry seemed ready to take her words to heart. He glanced at Alex, who smiled, nodding reassuringly at the boy. Then, returning to his conversation with Emma, the ten-year-old remembered the crux of the matter.

"You think I'm crazy," he told his mother, who looked ashamed. Alexander stared at the blonde in shock; she'd told his nephew he was crazy!? Maybe he was wrong about this woman. Perhaps Henry really was better off with Regina

It seemed Emma had an answer for Henry's accusation, however. "No, I think the Curse is crazy. And it is," Emma let out a sigh, Alex stared at the young boy in shock. He'd known Henry knew about the curse, but why did he tell Emma about it? None of this made any sense anymore, "But that doesn't mean that it isn't true. It is a lot to ask anyone to believe in, but there are a lot of crazy things in this world. So, what do I know? Maybe it is true". Once more, Alex was confused. Why was it so important to his nephew that this woman believe in the curse? Then, it all made sense; the book, and its missing pages Regina was worried about. Henry had ripped them out, because he knew the truth. The clock that had started ticking once more, the crazed look in the imp's eyes, all those years ago, the baby in the wardrobe. Snow and Charming's baby daughter, the one who would break the curse. The child destined to save them all. She and Henry's mother – Emma Swan – were one and the same. Now, somehow, Henry had to convince her of that fact.

"But you told my mom— "

"What she needed to hear," the blonde cut in once more, stopping Henry in his tracks. She continued more carefully than before, clearly not wanting to upset the boy. Alexander found himself glaring at her. Saviour or no saviour, this was his nephew. "What I do know... is that if the Curse is real, the only way to break it is by tricking the Evil Queen... into thinking that we are nonbelievers. Cause, that way, she's not on to us. Is that what Operation Cobra was all about? Throwing her off the trail?" Alexander found himself smiling slightly. She still didn't believe Henry, and she wasn't ready to be a hero, but she could be _Henry's_ hero. That was a good enough start for him.

"Brilliant!" His nephew shouted happily.

Emma smiled at the boy's grin "I read the pages, and Henry, you're right—the are dangerous. There is only one way to make sure that she never sees them," she told him as she took the pages, tossing them into the fire. The four of them watched as the pages burnt away in the flames. "Now we have the advantage", Emma told Henry as she glanced up at Alexander out of the corner of her eye.

"I knew you were here to help me!" the boy yelled as he hugged her tightly.

"That's right kid, your uncle and I are both here to help you," she told him, as they both looked up at him, Emma smiling, "and nothing, not even a curse, is going to change that". Pulling away from the hug the boy walked over to him. He knelt down to his nephew's level, as, tears brimming in his eyes, the boy threw his arms around him. He laughed happily as he wound his arms around his nephew's waist in return.

"I missed you", the crying boy whispered in his ear, causing him to grin. He tightened his grip, he leaned over to whisper in his nephew's ear.

"It's okay, kiddo, but you know what?"

"What?"

"I missed you too". And so, Uncle and nephew were reunited, through the efforts of one young saviour.


End file.
